Mornie
by Kae Noel
Summary: Just a little look into the life of a possible daughter of Elrond and her relationship with Legolas. Umm due to my lack of inspiartion (reviews,etc) This fic is "dead" sorry.
1. Default Chapter

Prologue  
  
Elves are immortal. Their beauty never ages yet they become wiser as they grow older. When two elves fall in love, it was said that they pledged eternity to each other. But what if you turned your back on love because you knew you had eternity?  
  
I didn't know where I was and I didn't care. I just kept running, tripping over roots, but no matter how hard I fell I had to keep going. Running from Rivendell, despite the paradise it was, running from him from my father.  
  
Eventually the sound of water filled my ears so I knew I must be close. A large waterfall loomed bellow me moments later. I took tiny steps as I edged closer to the crash of the waves. I slipped my hand into the pocket of my cloak and took out a dagger. I traced my finger over the words carved in elvish. Life is always a two-sided blade  
  
"Life," I said bitterly. "What life?"  
  
I fiddled with my auburn braid which reached the middle of my back. In one swift stroke I had cropped off the braid. I held the bundle of hair in my clutched hand and let go. Some of the hairs flew in my face but the strong winds blew them away. I walked forward until I felt I was close enough to the edge.  
  
"The light will always shine," I whispered and took my fall.  
  
I was prepared to feel the wind whip me like a stick and my heart beat for its last seconds of life, but he stopped me.  
  
"Stop!" he yelled grabbing me from behind and wrapping his arms around mine so I couldn't break free.  
  
"Let me go, you can't stop me!" I shrieked struggling to get out of his grasp.  
  
"The light will always shine, you said it yourself. Why have you given into the darkness?" he repeated my last phrase. He gripped more tightly.  
  
"There is no light for me, only darkness," I cried out. "I will always be in darkness, The light will always shine, without me!" I screamed before bursting into tears when his grasp was too strong for me to fight.  
  
He held me there as I wept. His grip loosened slightly and then he did something I had not expected. He began to sing.  
  
May it be an evening star  
  
Shines down upon you  
  
May it be when darkness falls your heart will be true  
  
You walk a lonely road  
  
Oh! How are you are from Home  
  
Mornie utulie (Darkness has come)  
  
Believe and you will find your way  
  
Mornie alantie (Darkness has fallen)  
  
A promise lives within you now  
  
May it be shadows call  
  
Will fly away  
  
May it be your journey on  
  
To light the day  
  
When the night is overcome  
  
You may rise to find the sun  
  
Mornie utulie (Darkness has come)  
  
Believe and you will find your way  
  
Mornie alantie (Darkness has fallen)  
  
A promise lives within you now  
  
A promise lives within you now  
  
He turned me around, still keeping his hands firmly on my shoulders. He tipped my chin up and I looked into his bright blue eyes that were framed by dark lashes and gentle features.  
  
"Tandaewen, daughter of Elrond, your father will not be happy to see that you cut your lovely hair."  
  
I looked down at the ground and he stepped back from me.  
  
"Come back to Rivendell, and perhaps we can just forget this happened?" He said gently, offering me his hand.  
  
I stared at him for few moments, just wondering, as the breeze caused his blonde locks and green cloak to waft about his elvish form. I looked back at the falls and wished he hadn't disrupted me.  
  
"What good is eternal life when you spend it alone and in darkness, Legolas?" I scowled at the rolling waters and He put his hand gently on my shoulder.  
  
"You have a promise of light, don't give it up so quickly," Legolas asked.  
  
"I don't want the light."  
  
"No? Then why do you despise mornie? I think you are actually seeking light."  
  
"In the darkness of death?"  
  
"No, in the death of darkness."  
  
"Quit speaking in riddles, Legolas of Mirkwood, I won't pass into shadow on this day. You've done the noble act of saving me." I walked briskly past him and headed down the hill into Rivedell. Leaving him to wonder what was so wrong that I would want to fling myself over the falls.  
  
He followed swiftly after me and saw to it that I made it safely to my room. I was irritated but something about his caring demeanor both disturbed and comforted me. He waited in my sitting room while I changed into a fresh gown, even though I had expected him to leave and thought that he had. I set the now tattered and soiled one aside to be cleaned and mended.  
  
I looked at myself in the mirror and nearly wept. My hair was now chin length, the strands that always hung loose from my braid and near my ears were the only long pieces and they only reached just below my shoulders. I took out my blade again and cut them as short as the rest of my hair. I quickly examined the rest of my appearance in the mirror. Shimmering golden streaks ran through my hair, and my green eyes looked red from my tears. The gown I wore was green, deep forest green, a gift from a dear friend in Mirkwood, with billowing sleeves and made of soft fabric. A silver belt was wrapped loosely around my waist, my silver pendant hung around my neck and I wore soft black leather slippers that made my feet look slender.  
  
I stepped into my sitting room and expected to simply go down to dinner, where my father would wish to see me, but instead I saw Legolas still sitting there. I jumped slightly, startled that he'd stayed.  
  
"Ready for dinner, Tandaewen?" He stood and gently took my arm, leading me down to the dining hall.  
  
"Yes, Legolas." I said it with little emotion, only in soft submission. 


	2. chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
I sulked as we walked to the dinning hall. I could feel Legolas' stare boring into my back and it was driving me insane. 'What on earth does he want? A thank you? Yeah right, he didn't do me any favors.' All I wanted was to die in the only way I could, suicide, by my own hand I could kill myself. That was the only way any elf could die, by choice.  
  
I seethed as he began to walk beside me. 'What on earth is he trying to do? Comfort me? Like that will work, he's just making me more irritated.'  
  
He broke my silence, "Tandaewen, why are you so angry? I understand the fact that you are in despair but why? Why go so far as to destroy a life you've only begun to live?"  
  
"Only begun to live! Ha! Legolas, there's one thing you have to know, I have seen more trouble in my life, been through more things than you or any one knows. Just face it, I don't care any more."  
  
He was silent and couldn't seem to find the words to react. I smirked, this was what I wanted, to see him speechless make him question. It was deathly silent as we walked on and I could feel his heavy spirit I nearly laughed at how silently he walked beside me.  
  
We came into the hall and I could immediately feel my fathers disapproval as he frowned at me from across the room. I gritted my teeth and took my seat across from my sister, Arwen. She smiled at me and touched her hair, while mouthing "I like it." I smiled back weakly as I tired to drown out Elrond giving some sort of speech about friends of the fellowship of the ring and working together… blah… blah… blah… I was bored out of my skull.  
  
It didn't help that the prince of Mirkwood had taken up the position at my left side. I could feel his eyes on me every time he glanced at me, appearing to be looking at my father at the head of the table.  
  
As soon as the dinner was over the guests, left to small talk and drinks of sweet honeyed liquor, dissipated into parlors around the hall, balconies and patios. I, on the other hand, escaped from everyone's watchful eyes, as I always did after such things, and slipped into the gardens.  
  
It felt peaceful with the low lighting and soft trickle of the various small waterfalls cascading down to form deep pools of sweet azure water. The walls were covered in vines, sprinkled with beautiful pastel colored flowers that seemed to glow in the moon light. The breeze lifted my now chin length hair and I sighed as I reached my favorite spot in the garden.  
  
There, the vines climbed into the branches of a large tree, creating a canopy over another small waterfall. The large leaves were like bowls that collected the mist and rains where the tree frogs liked to frolic and play. Over the pool below, between the strong branches of the tree, was a hammock. I climbed the ladder embedded into the tree lay in my hide-a-way.  
  
In the pool water-lilies floated and small iridescent insects skimmed the water, creating a light show for the fish and frogs that called the pool home. The hammock itself had become intertwined with the smooth vines and the sweet smell of the flowers filled me with a sense of calm.  
  
Here, I was away from everything that bothered me, at peace with myself. My hand brushed my thigh and it itched suddenly. But not the sort of itch one get from an insect bite or a rash, this was more vile than that and it brought me to draw my knife from its place strapped there against my thigh. I took it out and in the process revealed the scars that were already there, some red and new, others fading and white. I watched the blade as it reflected the moon light and then slid it softly over my thigh, creating yet another red wound. The pain felt good, it kept me from forgetting that I was still alive, it relieved some of the pent up emotions and anger, and I felt at rest. That is, until I heard him climbing the ladder.  
  
"D***!" I cursed and tugged my skirt down, unfortunately he was to close and my knife was to far away before I could hide that as well.  
  
"Tandaewen? What are you doing up here?" he asked, climbing up next to me.  
  
"Nothing," I lied, and slowly let my hand reach out for my blade.  
  
He saw, I could tell by his sharp intake of breath as the blade caught the moonlight and the blood on it was evident. His breath hissed out between his teeth and I could tell he was actually worried about me as he laid his hand on my wrist and reached around me with his other arm to take the blade from my hand.  
  
Had I been thinking straight I would have protested but instead I just let him take it. I felt strangely protested in his arms and it was that feeling of safety that caused me to yield to him. I felt his breath on my neck and I felt it waver as he wiped the blade clean.  
  
"Nothing," he managed, "that sounds like the biggest lie I've ever heard." His voice wavered with what sounded like anger mixed with compassion and it scared me. But at the same time his arm around my shoulders comforted me. "Where have you been drawing your crimson blood from? And Why?"  
  
I sighed and tugged my skirt back up, wincing as the light scab that had begun to attach my skirt to my flesh was torn. Legolas winced as well, taking in the depth of my pain and what I was doing to myself. He took a soft kercheif from his pocket and dipped it into one of the leaves the was filled with water and dabbed at my self-inflicted wound. When he felt it was treated enough he blew on it lightly to help it dry and I shivered.  
  
"Now, why?" He asked with strong tenderness.  
  
"Oh, Legolas, if only you knew…" I turned into his embrace and sobbed into his chest. His had drifted over my back and tenderly comforted me.  
  
"Then tell me," he whispered into my hair. "Remember when we were younger?"  
  
I nodded. "I could tell you anything."  
  
Legolas smiled and I could feel him sigh. "So tell me, have things changed so much here in Rivendell since I left with the fellowship?"  
  
I pulled away from him at this and looked away, down towards the pool, watching the little points of light shimmer on the surface.  
  
"Yes," I whispered.  
  
"Then tell me about it, I'm still here, you can still tell me anything, but let me say one thing before you do." He paused and took a breath. "As much as I'd like to say things are still the same between us I know they aren't but I believe things may turn out to be for the better, because what I feel for you in this moment, Dae, is more than friendship."  
  
I was at a loss for words, was he saying…? Nah, he couldn't be, could he? He sighed and brushed a whisp of hair from my face and at the same time forcing me to look into his eyes.  
  
"I love you, Dae."  
  
Dae… he hadn't called my that since we were children.  
  
"Legolas, you won't love me if I tell you what you're trying to coax out of me," I stammered.  
  
"Come on, try me." His breath played across my skin and caused me to blush and I sighed.  
  
"All right, but it won't be pretty." 


	3. chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
I was running in circles, this conversation was getting nowhere. For the past half hour I'd dodged telling Legolas what was wrong. I'd come with in sentences and even words of just spilling it all but I kept swerving out of harm's way.  
  
"Tandeawen, you're avoiding me. Tell me, what went to wrong while I was gone with the fellowship?" His voice was stern now, nothing compared to the light laughter I knew him capable of.  
  
"Legolas, I don't know if I can do this." I murmured, contemplating if and how I could escape but I came to the conclusion that the only way out would be to dive into the pool below, but I didn't want to do that, it would just draw more attention to me.  
  
"Of course you can." He softly gripped my chin in his hand and tipped my face up to look into his. "Now, in as few words as possible, tell me what has gotten you so upset."  
  
"You know Kaniron?"  
  
"The same Kaniron that was drooling all over you before I left?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What about him?"  
  
"Well, you see I went on a holiday with him and a few other people." I sighed, Legolas was never going to look at me the same way and I knew it. "Things went well until he convinced me to come with him to go out into the stables where our horses were and take care of them." I tied my fingers into knots and stared into my lap, examining the ropes of the hammock that held us.  
  
"What happened then?"  
  
"I was brushing some of the burs out of Silver's coat when he put his right hand on top of mine and his other around my waist."  
  
Legolas sucked in a breath in anger and jealousy. I pressed on quickly, not wanting him to jump to any conclusions.  
  
"He kissed me and that was fine, I kind of liked him and I had a strange curiosity about the feelings he was raising in me… But then it went over my head." I bit my lip, trying to stop it from trembling.  
  
"Tandaewen, did he hurt you?"  
  
"Not physically, he just stabbed my heart, my soul."  
  
"What did he do to you Tandaewen? How did he turn the beautiful, smart and cheerful friend I knew into this… sad and violated shell of her?"  
  
"He… he … I can't do this…"Tears spilled unbidden over my cheeks.  
  
"Tandaewen … did he do what I think he did?"  
  
I just nodded softly, not able to answer him.  
  
Legolas sighed, "Oh Dae, just to make absolutely sure, he raped you didn't he?" His voice was filled with hurt and caring.  
  
"Yes." I whispered. Trying my best to not cry, I wasn't supposed to cry, I was Elrond's daughter I had warrior's blood running in my veins, I couldn't cry, not ever.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Dae. I know you've always been told not to cry but you've been hurt, don't hold that inside any longer, just cry please. You're acting too strong and tight lipped to be the Tandeawen I love. Please, don't hold back any more."  
  
"Thank you Legolas." I sobbed, tears continuing to pour over my cheeks. I buried my face in my hands, not able to look at his loving face any longer. I felt his timid hand reach out and touch my shoulder. When I didn't pull away he pulled me to him and I sobbed into his chest, broken cries escaping from my lips.  
  
I felt something soft and wet land on my shoulder I stopped sobbing and looked there to find a small wet drop, glistening in the moonlight. 'It could be the water from a leaf…' I thought.  
  
I looked up into Legolas' face and saw glistening gullies where tears had poured over his cheeks, before mingling with my own without my notice. Now, the places on my face where his tears had joined mine could be felt easily.  
  
"Tandaewen…" He looked deep into my eyes and whispered my name so caringly I melted.  
  
"Legolas…"  
  
"I love you." He breathed softly, before gracing my ears with elvish, softly whispered Sindarin and beautiful Quenya, both mixxed with murmurs of love and sorrow.  
  
"I love you Legolas."  
  
"Come with me to Mirkwood for a while Tandaewen, there you can get away from all this for a while, and a festival is coming up, you know." He smirked. "The crown prince's birthday I do believe." A look of mischief crossed his face and I gave into impulse and tickled him. He fell back on the hammock laughing and tried to reach me to seek his revenge but I evaded his able fingers.  
  
"Ha ha ha, oh please stop Dae! Ha ha ha!" He gasped for breath.  
  
"No way!" I lightened my attack a little and he grabbed my wrists I fidgeted to get out of his grasp but it didn't work., instead I found myself pinned under him. He smirked and a feeling of panic ran through me.  
  
He saw the look that came over my face, no matter how briefly and I could see his face pale in the evening light.  
  
"Tandaewen, I'm sorry." He drew back from me and I jus at up and pulled my knees to my chest.  
  
"No Legolas, I'm sorry." Murmured, not realizing as I started to tremble as the hammock swayed.  
  
"Dae, don't shut me out." Legolas coaxed putting his hand on my shoulder. I shrugged it off.  
  
"Why not? No Legolas, just back off for a moment." He did, sitting at the opposite end of the hammock from me.  
  
I felt numb, as if I had lost all contact with me body. It was a strange sensation, as if I was on teeter-totter and had just pushed off the ground and if I kept my mind to it I could soar rather high and land softly or if I wasn't careful would come crashing back to reality. It was strange because I actually felt the upwards motion.  
  
"Tandaewen, please, I'm sorry."  
  
I started to fall but remained silent, not wanting to come crashing back down but also frightened by it, I wanted of this 'ride' and now.  
  
"I love Tandaewen please, forgive me, I love you." That was it, now I was falling and would land hard. "Tandaewen respond to me!" I felt his hands on my shoulders and at the same time I had that gutless feeling like reaching the bottom of a roller coaster hill, or coming to a rapid stop in a car. I jolted and moved out from under his grasp.  
  
"I… I'm sorry Legolas." I whispered, still biting back tears.  
  
"Dae…"  
  
"I'm sorry…"  
  
He gathered me into his arms and I just let him, still shocked by what had just happened.  
  
"Dae, I'm sorry." He brushed some stray locks from my face and I remembered bitterly what I had tried to do that morning. He tilted my face up to look into his and I avoided looking into his eyes. "Please, look into my eyes Dae, I would never do anything to hurt you."  
  
"You wouldn't mean to… but everyone does," I whispered.  
  
"Tell me Tandaewen, would I really do that?" He murmured and I could feel his breath on my lips. "Would I?" 


End file.
